


They lose their angel

by Nataelex32



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Eventual Happy Ending, Hurt, Hurt Castiel (Supernatural), Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 19:56:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19383649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nataelex32/pseuds/Nataelex32
Summary: The Winchesters and Castiel are in a relationship.  Then the unthinkable happens.  Castiel dies for good. The Winchesters,  just break. They just can't live with out him.





	They lose their angel

**Author's Note:**

> I almost cried writing this.

Castiel had been taken from them. Someone had ripped his wings from him. They found him in some dungeon. Moved him to the Impala, awkwardly in the front seat with them. Why? Because Castiel needed them both. Cass needed to touch both of them. Feet in Dean's lap as he drives, way to fast. Head in Sam's lap, as he soothes the angel any way he can.

They thought they could save him. They were wrong. They had made it into the garage and parked. Then, they felt the change in Castiel's body. He was almost dead weight. He looked up to both of them. He weakly repeated the same line he had cried on the ride to the bunker.

"I can't feel my wings" .....

"Hey, shhh, we're here Cass," says Dean his voice shaking, thick with sadness.

"We got you" Sam choked out. The tears flowing freely and mixing with the blood, which was everywhere.

"I'm going to die, I'm sorry" breathed Castiel

"Don't apologize, Cass, n..not your fault, we're with you till the end" cries Dean finally letting his tears fall.

"We will see you soon," says Sam.

"No, don't die for me" whispers Castiel so weak, it won't be long now.

The Winchesters pull their angel up so they are holding him in up to their arms. They had scooted closer,  so their shoulders matched up. His face planted on their shoulders, hands weakly fisted in each of their shirts. Then he finally goes.

Sam and Dean both start sobbing, holding their angel. They stay there for hours, blood-soaked. Finally, their tears dry up. They can't cry anymore. The blood is starting to dry, on them, the seat, and the floor.

They give him a hunter's funeral.

They return to the bunker. Shower the blood away. Clothes in a heap, that will never be touched again. They fall into their bed and breathe in the sent of Castiel. 

They let tears fall again, falling asleep meshed together. When they awaken they just lay there, defeated. They barely move or speak and don't eat the next several days.

Finally, they both actually get out of their bed. They try to go on as Cass wanted. They just can't. 

Dean goes to the garage,  then has to turn back at the sight of his (Baby). He only remembers Cass dying in his and Sam's arms. He can't stand the sight of his beloved car.

Sam tries to outrun and lift the pain away.  Each step or movement hurts worse than the last. He doesn't even go near the garage.

They both sit in the kitchen. Castiel didn't need to eat, except when he was temporarily human. So he didn't spend much time there. They sit across the table beers bottles hand, empty ones everywhere. 

Dean doesn't even look at Sam. He knows if he does,  it will send him off the edge.  Seeing Sam as broken as he is, would be too much. Sam's breath hitches,  as tears spill once again. Dean moves around the table to sit by him. They lean into each other. They go to bed a few hours later. 

Neither can sleep. "Dean! I can't do this anymore,  I just can't," whispers Sam.

"Me either, Sammy" whispers Dean back.

Sam weakly rolls over and opens the nightstand.  He pulls out a book on potions. He opens it to a page and slides it toward Dean. "It's a death potion, it works quickly,  I have everything for it. You have to receive it from someone else to work. You have to want to die too." Explains Sam.

"How long until it's ready?" Askes Dean.

" I have to mix everything then it has to set for 24 hours," says Sam.

"Let's do it, we won't be going out guns a blazing but I don't care anymore" replies Dean.

Sam mixes the potion up. One big batch, enough for both of them. It sits in the fridge waiting. 

They make love to pass the time, the only thing that could ease thor pain. They go slow and gentle. They draw everything out as long as they can. 

The time finally comes. So they slowly walk hand in hand to the garage.  They get in their Baby, where they lost it all. They drink the potion, giving it to each other. Then fall into each other's arms and close their eyes for the last time.

They wake up, in the front seat.  It's clean and looks like new. The sun is shining, and they hear a knock at the door. It's Jack. He's smiling at them.  He had become the new god. They get out and embrace him in a hug. Then Jack wordlessly takes them both by the hand. He leads them to a room. He turns an leaves, after saying" He's waiting for you both"

They open the door, to reveal Castiel. They walk toward their angel,  smiling ear to ear.  Cass runs to them tackling them to the floor. No word needs to be spoken. They just lay in the embrace.

 

They live in paradise,  with Castiel and Jack. 


End file.
